Kaitsu and Shinji
by xXSimmonzXx
Summary: Kaitsu a New visord falls in love with Shinji Hirako.


Kiatsu stared at the barrier's ceiling as she laid upon the whole existence was shaking , right down to her was all she was starting to become a hollow, just like people who had took her in and thrown her into a barrier to control coughed up some thick red blood, as she had been fighting to control this other side of she knew was a dark side of her..the hollow was somewhat rare for a vizored to be born from the rest of the ones she knew,of which was 8, had gained the power sometime after they had become strong, the only exception was Ichigo of who she had heard of via the other one she had started to look up to was way he controlled himself was amazing, the rest seemed to hate using their hollow was different he used it against Grimmjow..she envied him being able to control it so she tilted her head to look at the side of the barrier, she sighed slightly as she saw Sinji just sat there upon a rock talking to seemed to have feelings for each other yet always pretended they hated each sat up slowly and looked at the person she was facing off against, 's mask was already in form as she stared at Mashiro, the diamond shaped teeth seemed to be longer then the usual length of teeth upon a hollow mask was shaped like a tigers somewhat fitted her personality, a proud was strong yes, but somewhat weak of needed to concentrate if she wanted to win over the hollow inside she sat their and concentrated as hard as she looked at her"come on, fight seriously"she said soon as she said it she had rushed towards Kiatsu, doing what she had been told to do by Shinji, which was to try and kill her.

Kaitsu was in a dream state as Mashiro rushed at her, looking at her hollow hated the look of drew her zanpakuto"flash zakifutso"she muttered as she zanpakuto becoming its released state, which was a wrist guard, which had upon it 3 claws that spread out across her hand and over the 3 middle knuckles, of which was upon both had been here before and didnt need any introduction to the being infront of all it was her hollow being moved towards her with incredible giggled to herself as she somehow dodged had the same speed after within the actual world Kiatsu was in, Mashiro was being stopped by Kiatsu's body, it had merely lifted its hand up and stopped the was obvious Kiatsu wasn't in control as her eyes had become gold covered in black as usual for a vizored using the mask, but this was eyes showed true killing and Hiyori stopped their arguing and looked over at the fight."Can't I just go in their and rip her to shreds."Hiyori muttered, a slight urgency could be noted within her all she did want the fight to be over so she could go back to pretending to hate Shinji."Whats the point, she ain't gonna last anyway"Shinji muttered, as he did his tounge slid out of his mouth and the tip of it swung loosly over his bottom lip.

Kaitsu's hollow smirked to herself."that all you got"she roared and lashed out at Kaitsu who took the hit and looked at her hollow self."i give up"Kaitsu muttered under her hollow self stopped in its tracks and stepped back slightly."you..you give up"it muttered look up at it and nodded, after all learning to give up was something Kaitsu had never learnt, this was the sole reason that her hollow could keep gaining control over her body so easily."noooo!"her hollow form shouted as it started to vanish."know this Kaitsu everytime you use your mask i will grow stronger and stronger till one day you won't even be able to stop me getting free."mashiro stood up from the place she had been thrown towards the full hollow being that had become of eye's widen as she looked at it, noting a white light producing from her fingers that ran up her arms and over her hollow form seemed to crumble away from Kaitsu's stood there and looked over to look of dread on his face was priceless."Maybe i was wrong"he muttered as a slight laugh came from his lips."fucking idiot"Hiyori roared at him and jumped up laclcing her sandal against his face, as she kicked him.

three days later things had changed,Kaitsu was able to keep her mask on the most out of all the Vizord's and had become friends with Lisa,Hiyori and occasionally flirted with her, yet she gave no attention to him when he all she was starting to feel something for Shinji, even though she could tell he wasn't feeling anything for was sat down upon a step,eating a piece of tofu as she felt Shinji's spiritual pressure moving towards felt her cheeks become lightly red as she shook her head, causing her light brunette hair to fall down over her that could be seen was her dark blue eye's shimmering stopped infront of her and looked down at her."wanna fight?"he asked, in his usual laid back tone and his sword over his shoulder as he usually did when he was walking and wanted to fight."N...N...No"Kaitsu told him, blushing slightly more."come on, you know you wanna."Shinji replied, ruffling her hair up causing it to move out of her face , seeing her blushing laughed to himself as he knelt down infront of looked at him, a smile upon her soft delicate lips."W..W...What?"She asked him, not realising with every second she was blushing more."fight me."Shinji merly muttered, he was annoyed even everyone else could see that."F..Fine"Katsui said as she shoved the tofu in her mouth and looked away.

Half hour later, Kaitsu and Shinji were stood upon the training ground arena, looking at each posed in his usual laid back was just stood there, looking at as slightly as she could as a slight sigh escaped her lips, she knew her feelings would get in the way and tried to shove them away."here we go"Shinji shouted at her as he flash stepped towards her, swinging his zanpakuto towards blocked it quickly without releasing her zanpakuto's true smirked."i guess just attacking won't do against you."he muttered as he moved back, Kaitsu returned to just standing there as she saw Shinji form his hollow mask upon his his right hand up and looked at Hiyori who just stared at him with energy started to form around his hand and he released it as he sent it forward towards Kaitsu, it was his own styled Cero which was strong as an arrancers..somewhat stronger in some stood there, not sure what to it got near however she muttered to her self."flash zakifutso" her zanpakuto released and she slashed her hands out in a X shape as a blue wave transended infront of her and cut into the cero, obliterrating smirked and released his mask, walking past Kaitsu."cool move"he muttered to her as he kept couldn't help but smile, it was rare Shinji complimented and Lisa was by her side in a second"you ok"Lisa asked"imma kill the fucker"Hiyori roared."No dont.."Kaitsu told Hiyori, not wanting to tell her about her feelings."why not?"Hiyori snapped back."because i dont want you to"Kaitsu snapped back aswell her personality getting in the way shrugged."if he does that shitty move against you again, I fucking will"Hiyori muttered as she walked away, running up behind Shinji and kicking the back of his skull with both her sighed and watched as they got into their usual argument and started to walk noted something was wrong and grabbed her arm before she got out of walking distance and turned her round to face the direction Shinji was."you like Shinji dont you?"she merly nodded, then looked away."I though as much"Lisa muttered and let go of her arm."if you think Hiyori and him have feelings for each other..they dont."Lisa said as she walked away, Kaitsu stared at her back, A bright smile was upon Kaitsu's face.

Kaitsu had been training for a few more days with her mask , getting techniques with the mask her very own courage had become more and more and she knew now to tell Shinji how she felt for since Lisa was wanting her to tell him because she though he felt the same for her."but"Kaitsu muttered after a training session"no buts just do it"Lisa replied quickly and turned Kaitsu around to face Kaitsu had walked up to Sinji she was already to late, since he was in his room and no one was allowed to disturbe him."urgg...whatever."Kaitsu muttered to her self as she knocked on the door 3 opened the door almost immedietly."what do you want..oh its you Kaitsu."he muttered before looking down at Kaitsu, a ever so slight smile appearing upon his blushed as she noted the smile"erm..can i come in?"she asked, with which Shinji reluctantly walked in and stood there in the middle of the room."what is it?"Sinji asked, moving infront of her with his arms crossed and his back arched slightly backwards."I..I..ermm.."Kaitsu looked at him and felt a burst of energy swell over her as she let it all out."I like you Shinji, ever since that day you saved me from the hollows and took me in.I want to be with you.."she stopped suddently as she saw Shinji move closer to her."I like you too Kaitsu,I've liked you before the day i saved was the reason i saved you."before she could have time to register what was said, he had kissed her with his roughish lips upon her delicate soft closed her eyes briefly and before she knew it she had fainted and landed upon the had overworked her self and the energy was merely a adrenaline rush trying to keep her sighed softly and picked her up realising she had overworked her self and instead of taking her to her room, he merely laided her down upon his out of his room.

Shinji sat there upon the edge of the floor he had first stood when Ichigo had come to the warehouse.A smile upon his felt Hiyori coming and didn't move as he felt there was no he could tell from her spiritual pressure she was in a calm mood."what is it Hiyori?"Shinji asked her, as Hiyori sat down beside him."We're inside the rukon district.."she looked at her."You what?"he said a slight shock in his voice."ahh should of known, I felt a battle would of been coming near karagura town, so old man yamamoto's done the old swithceroo has he"he laughed as he swung his tounge over his bottom lip."even though I hate the shinigami I gotta help Ichigo."he muttered, hiding the fact he was infact wanting to protect karagura town for Kaitsu's sake, since that was the only place she had, apart from this warehouse stood up and looked at Hiyori"gather everyone at the entrance."he muttered and started to walk back to his room,opening the door and finding Kaitsu sat there upon his bed."well, you regain consciousness quick dont you."he muttered as he moved closer to her and knelt down infront of her."did..did you mean it?"Kaitsu asked him and he merely nodded."oh Shinji"she yelled her voice slightly smiled, more then when he usually did when he wanted to, as he felt Kaitsu wrap her arms around his neck and fall down into wrapped his arms around her and sighed softly."Kaitsu..promise me you will stay in this room.."he whispered softly, worry in his voice."w..why?"Kaitsu whispered softly back to him."i..I dont wanna lose you "he muttered and slowly rolled over so she was underneath him."I gotta go help Ichigo..."Kaitsu looked up at him, a slight dread look in her eye's."don't..please dont...dont go..."She whispered, weakly as tears began to fall from her eyes.

An hour later after calming Kaitsu down and explaining to her he will be ok, she reluctantly let her arms fall down from his neck and sat up with Sinji as he rose."now please..stay in this room."he told her, with which Kaitsu nodded and placed a delicate kiss upon his lips."i'll be here waiting"she whispered softly, with which Shinji said"i know you will Kaitsu."he kissed her back as softly before slowly standing up."im sorry"he muttered as he walked out the room at full force not wanting to dwaddle any all he had to protect what he held precious to sighed softly as he walked down the stairs and sat down upon them, talking to the other vizoreds."well lets go."he muttered finally as he stood up and they all walked out the warehouse to the Shinji's room Kaitsu laid there upon the floor, staring at different parts of at a picture of him in his captain years, a smile upon her was more hansome now then he was back stood up slighty before lowering her self down upon the was comfy and made her feel was as she just sat there, smiling to stared at something that attracted her attention a little coin that shimmered from the light that came in from the small window in the room.a Giggle escaping her lips as she realised it was from the Soul moved closer to it and stared at it,it was a limited edition coin as she realised the face upon it was giggled again before jumping back on the bed and snuggled the through her nose slightly as the smell of Shinji wafted from the covers to her smelt so good to let go of it and laid there, looking at the door, hoping for Shinji to just come and open the stared at it for awhile before finally her eyes began to fail her ads they started closing on their hadn't slept alot recently and felt the fatique coming over her, she fell asleep upon the bed, smiling softly as she did since she was on Shinji's bed.

Shinji was laughing as he entered the warehouse,blood dripping down his rest of the vizoreds were with him, yet they were somewhat in a more serious injured state then him."Kaitsu"Shinji shouted as loud as he she would opened her eyes when she heard his voice a smile upon her was back she though to himself as she stood up quickly and rushed out the room coming up to the eedge of the caved in floor."Shinji"she shouted down towards all the vizoreds and dived down towards them with such caught her in his arms and hugged her, just being with her calmed him looked up at him, worry in her eye's as she saw the blood."are..are you ok?"she asked, her voice shakey and showed the worry in her eye's was real."im fine"Shinji muttered a slight laugh escaping his lips"wouldn't mind a good bath though"he then said whilst looking towards his room, since it was the only room with a bathroom that wasn't giggled and leant up, whispering softly in his ear"i can help you if you like."Shinji smiled softly and blushed ever so lightly."maybe"he whispered saw they was whispering"What are you two fucking love birds whispering about?"She asked,her speech the rest of the vizoreds had known something had happened between Shinji and Kaitsu, because it was rare that Shinji stayed in his room for more then an hour, except for they was hugging."oh nothing"Shinji said sarcastically to Hiyori, who got angry and hit him upon the back of his head with her foot."you obviously are now friggin spill or i'll rip your guts out"She roared and Kaitsu looked at her."we ain't whispering nothing."she said,putting the point shrugged"i'll belive you Kaitsu "with that she walked off and the other Vizoreds walked away and Lisa smiled at Kaitsu with a slight wink.

Shinji and Kaitsu stood there for awhile, embracing each other before Shinji whispered softly."come on then"picking her up,going to jump up to the floor with which his room was he got ready he titled forward slightly and Kaitsu's face suddently changed to that of shock as blood splurted out from his chest as he fell to the floor, Kaitsu rolling out of his arms."one down..7 to go."the person who stabbed Shinji realised straight away it was one of those arrancers the vizoreds had been talking about in the training session earlier and she started at the man, a fury building up inside her as she stood eyes changing colour to black around the pupil and the golden mask had been doned upon her without her even trying to don it."you...you Stabbed Shinji."she muttered softly, her voice calm yet shakey."Oh oh another Vizored was hiding here, guess that makes 8 to kill and she must be weak."the arrancer muttered and smirked and giggled slightly."me weak..I friggin stopped Shinji's cero with a simple know how easy that is?"she arrancer stared at her dumbfound, someone stopped a cero with a simple attack?thats unheard lifted his hand up and tried to blast a cero out towards Kaitsu, who merely shook her head and enveloped her hand around his hand."don't you dare."she muttered, her eyes looking up to his as a hole started to form within her was watching from above"fuck she's losing it."she roared and looked at Hachi."did you let the fucking barrier down or something?"she asked and hachi merely shook his head then looked at her."it must have come down when i was fighting."He muttered a slight sad look on his swore then looked Down at Kaitsu"make a barrier around them and then make a small one around Shinji so he doesn't get nodded and did as he was told, creating the barrier

.Meanwhile Kaitsu carried on staring at the Arrancer, who was starting to become scared, he had never seen a person who wasn't a hollow become a hollow."let me out"he roared as he slammed on the barrier a couple of second's giggled and vanished from sight, reappearing upon his shoulders."no one is gonna let you go"she roared,her voice deep and not really threw her arms down from a ninety degree angle into his arrancer coughed up some blood whilst Kaitsu jumped of his shoulders and surprising to Hachi and Hiyori , pushed her fingers into the barrier and stayed there leaning against the other Vizoreds were now watching"No no no"Lisa roared as she saw Kaitsu then looked at Hiyori, who heard her and was looking at merely pointed towards shinji laying upon the floor in the little barrier around him "ahh"Lisa muttered under her breath, watching the fight unfold.10 minutes later the arrancer was upon the floor, one arm and one leg cut off,Kaitsu looking down upon him from the ceiling of the had took a few hits from him with which he was grateful since she was faster and stronger then even roared in anger and dove down upon the arrancer, killing him as she had crushed his rib cage and her fingers had smashed through to the back of him and slammed into the stood up, roaring outta frustration sending of small cero's via the tip of her vizoreds stood in shock from where they stood and all looked down at Shinji who had started to move."Kaitsu"he muttered, a couple of times before finally he roared"KAITSU!"and coughed up stopped in her tracks and stared at The body upon the floor,her non hollow side starting to come back to her."Sh...Shinji?"she which Shinji nodded slightly, a soft smile upon his lips."come back to me Kaitsu."He whispered softly and Kaitsu heard started to fight the hollow and suddently a giant energy wave covered her whole being and vanished.

Within the place of the hollow being that was Kaitsu, was Kaitsu in her normal human state, weary and slowly dragged her body to Shinji and Hachi released the Barriers around them both as She placed a hand upon Shinji's face."I'm sorry"she whispered, tears falling down her face."Don't be sorry"Shinji muttered and kissed her forehead."you did great beating that arrancer and your hollow smile grew slightly and the rest of the Vizoreds all appeared around them."well"Kenshi muttered and looked down at them."i guess my chances with Kaitsu are over ain't they?"making a joke to try and liften the mood.

A week later, everything was was cured and Kaitsu had learnt not to become so easily had even helped Shinji with that bath they was whispering loved that part the most of treating still seemed to always argue with Shinji, but Kaitsu knew it wasn't because she had feelings for him anymore, its because they were like brother and arguing yet if anything happened to one of them, they would do all in their power to help them.A smile appeared on her face as she realised the vizoreds were just that, a smiled softly as he leant forward from the laid down position they were both in upon the Couch in Shinji's room and kissed her cheek which Kaitsu giggled and looked at him, turning round so her chest was upon his, her legs bent and kicking them within the leant down and kissed his lips ever so lightly and whispered upon them."You make me so happy Shinji"Shinji smiled softly and muttered softly back."same for you Kaitsu."he kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her as they both laid there.


End file.
